


he did fear time

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, implied Warsaw Pact setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Prussia did not think that they would make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he did fear time

hetalia © hidekazu himaruya  
hereby i claim that the work takes no beneficial profit

 

...

 

He crossed his legs, she crossed her arms. They expected no fire from the hearth; only ashes remained there—besides, where would they find more firewood, if the winter had been consuming the woods?

Prussia was no more that powerful to get hold of himself, and Hungary indeed was not in her best state.

He peered at the half-open curtain and found that, though fading, the winter was still lingering out there. Tainting his favorite tree. Hindering him from his effort to, at least once in these two years, to visit Bonn by his own.

"Hungary," his voice was hoarse, "Do you think we can make through another winter?"

The woman hissed and turned her back on him, slowly but sure. Her eyes laid on the photograph hung near the window, where she missed the old her; who could had smiled albeit the bad things happened—but that had been only the beginning, indeed. And this time, almost two lustra after being trapped under the winter man she would rather to keep distance from, for she hated to be controlled ( _I am a wild princess in the past!_ ), she was tired.

"Tell me. Are you sure yourself?"

Hungary didn't nod or shake her head either. She stood still, let Prussia's question slipped away from their small window, fusing with the mild winter breeze.

* * *

She tried her new skill that eventually became her new hobby: knitting.

And he got new books from Russia. Though he grumbled over the cyrillic, he ended up being hooked by them as the theme was uncommon, about culture heritage of Soviet and its satellite nations—strange to him that Russia did not give him _red_ stuffs.

Surprisingly, they could make through the seasons, reaching autumn, she with a dozen pair of new sweaters for both, and he could write his own book containing essays and his thoughts about what he had just read.

And by the time they lit their own fireplace for the first time in the year, he muttered:

"I fear time."

"... To find you admitting your fear somehow gives me alert signal that this is not Prussia I know.” Hungary almost laughed in disbelief, but she held herself.

He ignored her. "It can give me horror I didn't expect, but it also can serve me peace and happiness I didn't think I was worth. The most scary thing in the universe. It hides greatest things but also worst stuffs ...."

Hungary hugged her own arms, she drew her knees upward and stared at him in seconds when she thought he was smiling. "Bet that you finally come into conclusion that living isolated from your brother is not that bad."

"Don't think it is because of I have you, moron," he grumbled with reddening cheeks, he himself was in doubt to realize whether it was for the fire or something else he was currently trying to get rid.

Hungary chuckled, crisp and melodious, "I know."

And she was aware, though all days seemed to be dull and gray and merely a repetition, that if it was not for him and _with him_ , she could have experienced another horrors.

_Or happiness?_

Who knew.

But if this long road was a bad dream, Hungary agreed to herself that this was the sweetest nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: though i always write warsaw pact era was a dark period for them, i deeply believe that the time was not that bad too, tho. written not for igniting generalization over a certain historical period.


End file.
